Adjusting
by SomeoneNew86
Summary: What if Jyn and Cassian had more time and experiences together for their relationship to develop further? This story muses on the could-have been experiences if there had been more time for the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is my first Star Wars fan fic, I loved Rogue One and loved the relationship between Jyn and Cassian. I appreciated that they did not make it into a big romance however I believe it had the potential to be great. In this fan fiction I will explore what it could have been like it there had been more time for feelings to develop._

* * *

Jyn sat hunched over as she chewed her rations, the loud hum of conversation, beeping of computers, radars, and droids faded into the background as she lost herself in thought. She reflected on her new surroundings; she stood shoulder to shoulder with members of the Rebel Alliance now. She received intel—at least whatever her uppers saw fit for her to be privy to, ate the same food, slept in the same cramped quarters, yet felt distinctly more like a stranger each day she walked out of her room into the fray. Most around her paid little attention to her. There were so many members and various missions, that despite the overarching goal of taking down the Empire, she would never cross paths with many of these individuals. However, the Rebel members who she worked with currently held her at arm's length. They barely trusted their superiors' decision to have her around though. Most of the Rebel members she had met viewed her with suspicion, as if her very presence tainted the purity of their cause. Mon Mothma regarded Erso kindly, but with an aloofness that unsettled Jyn. She found it easier to be snapped at by Dravin when he became irritated with her than the undeserved patience Mon Mothma seemed to give her. Perhaps Jyn felt she would fail Mothma in some way and lose any trace of favor overnight. She was more comfortable dealing with someone who already disliked her, she did not have to wonder where she stood in that situation.

Jyn sunk deeper into her thoughts, she felt painfully lonely at times. Her father's involvement with the Empire and her connection to Saw Gerrera gave many Alliance members the idea that she had ulterior motives or was intrinsically untrustworthy. The truth was that Jyn Erso wished they knew how remarkably uncaring she was of any cause at this point. She had learned from a young age to adapt to her circumstances and survive each day as new challenges or nightmares arose. Part of her coping day to day was to suppress the pain of losing her mother, and the desire to wonder if her father was still alive. It was dangerous to hope in such a cruel universe. Then came Gerrera, despite being a harsh and demanding guardian he believed in her potential to become someone strong and useful. If only she knew of the dangers he had not warned her about. The toughest lessons came from some of those she met after being abandoned by Gererra. Some of her worst experiences had come from not disguising the fact that she was a female. It's as if her innocence was a honing beacon to those who knew how to exploit it in the worst way. Fortunately, Gerrera's training had prepared her to become a quick learner. She learned how to appear weak to deceive attackers. She was far too small to fight heavily, but she had learned to use her reflexes and speed to inflict pain, run, and blend into a crowd. She picked fights with youths her age to hone skills Gererra had taught her. She cut her hair short, kept only utilitarian clothes, and donned a gray hood to avoid unnecessary eye contact. Her drab appearance drew little attention and allowed her to blend into many unkempt crowds. She kept her head down, her ears alert and became comfortable with the anonymity she could achieve.

A sharp whistle pulled her quickly out of her mealtime reverie and she looked up, her large, gray eyes widening as she was momentarily startled. She softly cursed to herself for letting her guard down. She took in the face of the man who had whistled at her; he was handsome, and judging by the grin on his face was fully aware of just how much. She glanced over his uniform and saw that he was a TIE fighter pilot, he knelt down to where she sat and whistled again but softer.

"Haven't seen you around before, how long have you been hiding out here?"

She froze for a moment calculating how to handle the situation, she was certain fighting a fellow Alliance member wouldn't win her comrades favor.

Jyn frowned, hardened her gaze, and returned to her food ignoring the man. She assumed she had sent a pretty clear signal for him to get lost.

Her face down, she sensed him moving closer and tensed up preparing to get up and walk away or make a quick jab.

Suddenly a voice pierced the air from the other side of the hangar.

"Teryn, why can't you leave women alone long enough to let them eat some grub?" The same voice let out a hearty laugh belonging to a young, dark haired man. He strolled towards the both of them.

Teryn gave an exaggerated shrug of his arms and laughed in return,

"With the way things are going on out here—up there," he said pointing a finger upwards "can't afford to miss any golden opportunity to talk to a pretty woman." He turned long enough to give Jyn a wink. He then looked down at his wrist, a grim expression taking the jovial ones place.

"Alright, my time is all out—gotta report to Dravin in the main hangar."

He extended a hand out to Jyn and she cautiously shook it as his warm grin returned. He let go of her hand and strode out.

Jyn examined the face of the dark haired man, rather than talking to her he stood still, arms crossed observing her for a moment before speaking.

"You looked prepared to sock Teryn in the gut, either you are not used to men, or you have met too many bad ones," he said nonchalantly. Jyn winced at his honest assessment, he then reached out his hand to shake hers.

"It's okay, many of us have been places we'd rather not have been," his mouth settling into a grim line.

Jyn finally spoke up "And where, pray tell, where have you been?" She hadn't planned on the biting response, but her nerves were taut after the unexpected encounter with the pilot.

"Easy now girl, let's start with names, then maybe you can chew me out on a more familiar basis."

She relaxed slightly at his easy going manner and stood up to face him. She looked into the man's brown eyes, his gaze seemed soft and hard all at the same time—a contradiction that somehow put her more at ease with him. She sensed there was a distance he kept around him which seemed safer than an overt offer of friendship. She gave a small smile,

"My name is Jyn Erso."

"I am Cassian Andor, and have been a member long to enough to help you make sense of this place, if that's what you need, ask around and you'll find me. For now, work calls."

He yelled across the hangar as he headed toward the doorway, "By the way, I will warn all the young, male pilots to stay away from the girl with angry eyes."

Her face broke out into a grin, she liked how he seemed to speak what was on his mind quickly. It was refreshing after dealing with the subterfuge of everyone else.

She watched him walk away and felt relieved. Not by his departure but for the fact that it was the first time in days she had met someone who made her feel less like a stranger in this place. She kept her eyes on him until he was out a sight, now feeling a twinge of regret that she had not spoken to him longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Acquaintance

Jyn stood up after finishing her meal and looked around, everyone was busy working so she decided she should report for some sort of duty. It would not help her reputation to be seen wandering aimlessly. She knew something of circuitry; she felt like learning it kept her linked to her father. She had old memories of being very young crawling into his lap and he would show her what he was working on; even when busy. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she recalled one of those times, his clear blue eyes full of love as he smiled down at her. Continuing to learn his craft made her feel linked to him, an invisible thread that connected the two across light years.

She noticed a peculiar droid working on the wiring that connected to the main doors of the hangar. Her curiosity piqued, she drew closer eyes widening at the imperial emblem stamped on it. The droids movement sensors detected her presence and the huge droid swiveled it's head first, body following. The droids visual sensors were flat white orbs, they flashed brighter as the droid received data diagnosing her facial configuration.

"Ah, you appear shocked...but not afraid. That is a clever observation. Common sense really, it would be ridiculous to assume no one noticed or cared that an Imperial droid was in their midst on a Rebel base."

Jyn took in the droids movements, they were quick yet fluid, it lacked the eerie and sharp precision that she would expect to see from an Imperial Droid. It was odd but she almost thought he appeared relaxed, as if the droid had decided to give up his marching orders and meander as he pleased.

"I'm reprogrammed you know," the droid said, it's voice carrying a tone of amusement. "I see that you are quite interested in observing me. Perhaps I should be interested in observing you as you seem not to be familiar with my presence."

The Droid moved his long, metal arms away from the wiring and stood up straighter. Visual Sensors focused on her they flashed a brilliant white again.

"So you are Jyn Erso," he said knowingly "your history doesn't make you very popular around here does it?"

Jyn winced slightly, something about the droids dry and simple calculation of her status irked her and she responded sharply,

"And your human cyborg relation sensors must be as dead as your devotion to the Empire."

The droid shook his head and turned back to his work,

"I was reprogrammed to join the glorious Rebel cause. I rather think it has made me more popularity at gatherings, unlike your current presence. You can call me K-2SO if you'd like, however the probability of us developing a friendship is at an incredibly low percentage."

"I don't think friendship with a droid is the least of my concerns right now," Jyn retorted.

K-2SO turned his head back to Jyn,

"My companion Cassian seems to think so, he even suggested that I assist you in meeting fellow members. He believes that you would be better received if you were perceived as friendly and interested in meeting other people. He says... _your people skills are lacking and you are unpolished._ I do believe I agree based on our current interaction."

The droids words cut into her again, she knew that she had been poor at interacting with others and less than forthright showing interest in making friendships. She knew most would agree with Cassian and K-2SO yet it hurt nonetheless to hear it from Cassian. He had been the first person to awaken the desire to connect on this base and hearing his assessment stung. When she chose to reach out it had to be with caution, breath held. Had he any idea what had happened to her the past seven years? That she had reasons for her cutting edges and coldness. Before all of this she had imbued innocence and softness, she could have grown up differently but life and circumstances had tore her up enough to teach her to shove it all away. Did he know that trust in others was simply a commodity that she had not been able to afford? She felt when she met him that they understood each other on some level, despite only first meeting. Maybe she was wrong. Well, she would have to be pragmatic and keep him at arms distance like everyone else for now.

Angry and hurt she simply turned away wordlessly and walked away mulling over the droids comments.

K-2SO watched her as she left, "I do believe Cassian was right, it won't be easy to help her make friends."


	3. Chapter 3: First Mission

Cassian held the cylindrical-cut piece of kyber crystal before the light, it was plain looking for crystal but contained vast potential. Kyber crystals were known for carrying force energy within them, at least for those who believed. To the skeptics of the force, the crystals contained the energy of electrical currents found in living beings and in the atmosphere. No matter what one believed about the crystal, all could agree they contained great powere. In the wake of a growing interest in kybers' potential the Empire staked a swift claim. They had completely taken over the excavation and ownership of the temple of the Kyber in Jedha City, claiming all known Kyber on the planet for the Empire and desecrating a holy site for countless followings of devoted souls.

Mon Mothma stepped from behind her desk and walked over to Cassian continuing their conversation.

"We have scientists too, some that have defected and fled at great risk and cost. They believe that with enough kyber we can continue experimenting and testing its capabilities for _our_ cause. We can better understand what the Empire has in mind with the masses they've collected. Our resources at the moment will not allow us to successfully interfere with production; the loss of human life would be unthinkable for such a foolish venture. K-2SO has made the calculations and I am confident a small mission will be risky but have attainable goals.

Mon Mothma clasped her hands behind her back and walked gracefully to the holo platform in the middle of her office. She deftly pressed in an encrypted code and the glow of Jedha rotated between Cassian and Mon Mothma.

"Show me Jedha City," Mothma demanded the holo solemnly,

suddenly the orb became a bird's eye view of the bustling streets of Jedha's outdoor markets. Cassian took note of the various religious robes and relics that many wore making their way down the streets. The brightly colored head garments and robes splashed color into the drab colors of the city. He also noted unhappily the mixture of suspicious aliens and humans who represented the crime population of Jedha. Many had illegal modifications and were walking weapons. Cassian had run enough missions to know that total disguise was less suspicious than partial deception. Often part of their disguise was trying to appear to be on the right side of the law. Not that he cared whether Imperial rule was being applied, he hated to see the innocent put at risk though. An illegal transport mission gone awry could cost a hapless bystander...or bystanders their lives. Cassian had dirtied his hands, but he was usually able to tell himself it was for a greater cause against a common enemy. Senseless death disgusted him, he had seen too many innocent people suffer in his lifetime.

Still staring at the holo Mothma continued,

"We have planted Alliance members in Jedha City for the past two months, they have been searching for sympathizers. At first we had hoped to find some willing to join our cause, however, we had to adjust our expectations. There are many who are willing to work in concert with Rebel forces but reluctant to pledge full allegiance to the Alliance. Part of this mission will be making contact with them."

"Where will they be hiding? It's no secret that a hint of Imperial opposition brings quick retribution, especially for standalone opposition,"

said Cassian leaning closer to the holo.

"We've been told that they will find us," Mothma firmly responded.

"The safety protocols have been taken, we have made it clear that we have the ability to retaliate to sabotage if it is a trap. We have marked specific areas where they may come forward. This permits them the chance to back out as well, we cannot expect complete commitment from those who hate the Empire. Had we been able to achieve that there would great deal of the galaxy enlisted in the Alliance already," said Mothma grimly.

Cassian lowered his eyes to the base of the holo, it was difficult sometimes to work with the half-committed. They took less risks, put forward less sacrifice. That factor alone could jeopardize and cause an entire mission to fail, a weak link could destroy the hard work and sacrifice of others involved.

"You will take Jyn Erso," Mothma said interrupting Cassian's thoughts.

He looked up abruptly, disbelief flickering across his face.

"Why her? We hardly even know what we are going to do with her here," he stood up abruptly an agitated expression taking over his countenance.

"I have a few ideas. She has some technical expertise of her own and K-2SO has mentioned your interest in acclimating her here to our base. It seemed like an assignment you would be willing to take on, she could very well be a diamond in the rough. She is angry, and untrusting-but she is very quick to speak her mind and has not caused us any real trouble. I want you to observe her closely and she how she performs and responds to direct orders. The Empire has taken a lot from her and I believe her feelings of hatred for Imperials will far outweigh any contempt she seems to have towards us. Given time I believe she may even grow to believe in our cause, _Given the right opportunities of course_ ," said Mothma, emphasizing the last statement.

Something else bothered Cassian too that he had not put into words.

He reflected back to when he encountered her and the TIE pilot, she seemed agitated and prepared to defend herself yet in her defiant gray eyes there had been a hint of fear. In that moment he felt the need to lighten the mood for her sake, he cared that she did not perceive them as harmful to her. What a confusing mixture of emotion; he believed that all Alliance members should be tough, and she clearly was. Yet, he felt the need to assist her, in some way...she had experience and was street smart but some sort of veil slipped enough to show innocence disguised, that had been wounded, and it was strong enough to move him to protect her. He felt he had lost all of his own and it frightened him how potent hers was to him. He could try to be amicable with her but wasn't sure about anything else right now...He wanted to see her simply as a fellow soldier, with a bond of trust and camaraderie but there was something else that she was pulling out of him he was not ready for. He knew that emotion and feeling that strong interfered with performance and no amount of denial could change that. He believed he could not be the soldier he needed to be with her around right now.

He looked up to see Mothma's steady gaze.

"If these are your orders," Cassian relented.

"These are my orders. You will have two days to plan and coordinate with Erso and K-2SO, report back to me when you have a mission plan, you are dismissed Andor. As always, I am grateful for your cooperation," said Mothma graciously.

Cassian gave an abrupt nod, glanced at the holo of Jedha once more and walked out of the office into the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4: Cooperation

K-2SO walked down the hallway ahead of Jyn towards the room where they would be mission planning with Cassian. Jyn felt unsure of how she would get along with Cassian since they last met. She had felt good about their first interaction but her defenses had kick started after K-2SO had shared what Cassian had said about her. Was his friendliness motive driven to procure the most usefulness out of her? Was she an assigned diplomacy project that would allow him to get the most out of her being Erso's daughter? She had been used before, and the faded scars of those times always threatened to reappear as fresh wounds. She recalled how he had spoken to her and it seemed genuine, but that was the caveat, seemed was a far cry from knowing. Bowing her head in contemplation she silently promised herself to be wary, and to focus on the work at hand. She would have plenty of time to work out Cassian's trustworthiness later. Abruptly K-2SO's lumbering form stopped and Jyn bumped into his metal form,

"Watch yourself calculator," she muttered stepping back.

"We're here," K-2SO replied overly bright.

Jyn wondered about how much wiring had crossed to give this droid such a definitive grasp of sarcasm.

Jyn tilted her chin up and stepped into the room where she saw Cassian sitting, bent over various holo files. He looked up his brown eyes carefully guarded.

"Good morning," he said standing.

"Is it now?" replied Jy. She reprimanded herself; she had wanted to come across as calm and in control, not reactionary. She cleared her throat

"I have been informed that we will begin mission planning today, may I ask why I am included now so suddenly?"

Cassian took a couple of slow steps forward rubbing one hand on the back of his neck "Mothma see's potential in you, she informed me of some of your skill. We could use that on this mission."

Jyn crossed her arms and frowned skeptically "I see...not to overstate the obvious but perhaps my connection to my father has some play in this?"

Cassian's brown eyes stared into hers intensely as he stepped towards her "I can tell you, this mission has nothing to do with your father-we will plan the details, you can ask questions, and I will show you," he said.

She held his gaze, under the dim lighting they appeared a deep shade of golden brown, and undeniably sincere. She studied the grim lines in his face, he was handsome but somber. She felt the familiar pull towards him that had arose the first encounter she had with him. She took a step back and looked to the side; the intensity of his gaze caught her off guard.

Cassian wondered at Jyn, one moment she seemed full of brazen confidence and fight, the next like she was unsure of the ground she stood on-it was hard for him to read her. To read her reactions to him, if she disliked him-okay. They would work together anyway, but this...this would drive him crazy, the subtlety of these changes was like a winding stream that he could not see the end of. She had held his gaze openly and suddenly it was as if she couldn't handle it. Why the change? He could practically see the chip jutting out of her shoulder; he could tell easily her mistrust of others had occurred before arriving here. It was hard to work out why one moment she would seem so readily cooperative and the next an impenetrable wall. Certainly being disliked altogether would be much easier this?

Cassian sighed and let out his breath slowly, it was time to push away questions like these and find stable ground to stand on with Jyn. They would rely on each other in this mission and building trust was an absolute must. He would find the definitive areas, and hold to those.

"Look...I know this situation must seem very trying for you-spending time as an Imperial prisoner to find yourself attached to a cause for no other reason than what appears to be your connection to Galan. If I were you I would not make myself at home yet either," he said offering Jyn an encouraging smile.

"I know you are brave, it takes a lot of fortitude to hold your own in a work camp, and you are tough. I hope that I can find something worthwhile for you in all of this...at least while you work with me."

Jyn looked down thoughtfully and sat in silence for a moment, she abruptly looked up at Cassian with a look of unguarded curiosity.

"It was hard, and I am thankful to be freed. I just don't want to turn around and find myself imprisoned in other ways; this place doesn't seem so bad. I am just not sure what the expectations are-what the price is to keep my freedom."

"If it helps at all, Mothma has vouched for you since the beginning. She sees this a new start for you and hopes that you will come to join our cause whole-heartedly. Hopes and not expects. Regardless of what others think her opinion counts more where your position here is concerned."

"I did find her to be rather nice,"said Jyn a look of relief in her features. "Alright then, I can handle those conditions for now," a subtle smile playing at her lips.

Cassian found himself appreciating her smile, she seemed calm, almost content. Which was more than anyone could hope to ask for in the midst of a rebellion. He committed the image to his memory.

She nodded towards the table of plans signifying they should begin.

"Let's get started then, K-2SO will start us off," said Cassian returning the nod.


	5. Chapter 5: Disclosure

Mothma looked across the glossy gray table that separated her and Jyn, her eyes conveying sternness yet understanding in them.

"There must be a good reason for why you chose not to tell me about him, Jyn, so instead of giving you immediate repercussions for your omission I'm giving you an opportunity to share the reasons why. You were forthright and completely honest in discussing your past before. This connection must trouble you exceedingly to have kept silent about it."

Jyn turned her head averting her gaze from Mothma's and took a deep breath. Joining the Alliance had slowly but surely given her a place where she could let herself be, not spend every day looking over her shoulder. A place where she could feel safe and know others were watching out for each other, for her.

Jyn turned back to face Mothma her expression turning inquisitive,

"How have you heard of him, he was a paid-for-hire navigator when I knew him."

Mothma smiled,

"He was a dedicated Alliance member, at one time."

Jyn's face fell immediately and she felt an invisible blow to her gut. How could Mothma believe her story with a reputation like that? Jyn had been a reluctant recruit with an odd past and questionable connection while he had been one of their very own dedicated soldiers.

A wide gap of silence ensued as Jyn tried to think about where to start, Mothma's reassuring voice gently disrupted her thoughts.

"He was a dedicated Alliance member at one time; he was caught withholding critical information and banned from all Alliance operations. We found that he hadn't sold the information or used it for any other purpose but doubtless he had intentions to. He appeared to be one of our very best and he did everything in his power to make us believe so. We were fooled...as it seems you may have been."

This new information gave Jyn the prompting she needed to share her story, she felt confident in revealing her secrets knowing that Mothma was aware of his duplicitous nature. She shared how she had been young and drifting, struggling with Gerrera's form of "tough love" and being one of the youngest members of his eclectic clan. Gerrera cared for her, and the others watched her back but she could hardly call the relationship ties that existed close friendships. She met Jeresk in a market while looking for valuable parts in mass sold junk piles. While haggling with the seller in the thick, harsh local dialect Jyn imagined she must have appeared feisty to others; her slight form lifting up the converter spark case, speaking loudly and brashly about the price. However, Jeresk must have seen vulnerability in her he knew he could exploit. And so, he befriended her. Jyn replayed the moment in her mind of first meeting him,

Speaking in the same local dialect a male, human voice chimed in,

"I will pay double whatever she is asking," said a tall man with sandy brown hair. His gaze was completely focused on the seller,

"I have very little time, and will pay NOW for that case."

The seller threw a sideways glance at Jyn and huffed before returning to face the man.

"You have a deal," grinned the seller triumphantly.

The man took the case from the seller and strode purposefully off. Jyn's eyes blazed and she quickly followed the man down the winding market path weaving through the chaos as she kept her eyes locked onto the man's brown hair bobbing in and out of sight. The man's pace slowed and she was surprised to see him turn and meet her gaze expectantly, his brown eyes shone and his mouth broke into a grin. She noticed how well chiseled his features were and found herself admiring his face despite her irritation. She let out a low growl and closed the distance between them quickly.

"You enjoy stealing bargains from young women?!" she said in a low voice, her gray eyes piercing his own confident one. He looked down and reached into a traveling bag, he gently pulled the case from the bag and extended it towards her. In an amused but gentle tone he spoke to her,

"I never thought that deal would close, I'm sure it wouldn't have. Neither of you would budge an inch."

She looked at him skeptically and then longingly at the case,

"What's the catch? A stranger shows up and feels sorry for a girl shopping for a second-rate part? I don't buy it." She crossed her arms across her chest and tilted her head questioningly.

He laughed softly, its deep undertones carrying across the air.

"Fair enough, it seems strange. However, it's been a while since I've talked to a fellow human. I've been making runs in some pretty odd places; I suppose I could have just introduced myself."

He sighed, "Well, I suppose we could make a deal. I could use a good dinner and some easy-going conversation, preferably with another person at the moment-and in exchange you can take the part."

She studied the man for a moment before shrugging non-commit-tingly "I know a few good places, she turned to walk and tipped her head gesturing for him to follow her."

"My name is Jyn by the way,"

"Jeresk," he returned.

And so her entanglement with him began.

That dinner had been wonderful, like a conversation between two old friends and she found herself warming to him despite not knowing much of him. There was something in his demeanor and bearing that spoke of an honest and forthright man. She felt surprised to have met someone like him where they were, the general rule of thumb was to keep to yourself. She remembered the warm, orange lanterns of the outdoor cafe and the breeze that caressed refreshingly. The background noise and clamor of server droids and chatter dimmed until all she heard was their laughter and exchange. He spoke of needing human companionship but she had not realized how starved for it she had been. She remembered feeling awed by the chance meeting that had brought him to her and thankful for it.

That dinner had set her up for one of the biggest betrayals in her life; the destruction of her heart.

They had formed an easy-going friendship at first, with him contacting her when he returned from his navigation runs. Dinners and market outings became the norm and she looked forward to those times. They grew closer as they shared more and more of themselves; never in the physical sense but emotionally she allowed herself to share everything held inside of her. Her fears, hopes, dreams and plans for the future. He did the same likewise and it felt like an invisible bond was forming between them that no distance in the galaxy could diminish. Most of all, she felt trust towards him. She felt that both of their paths were entwining and she began to dream of them sharing a future together. She had never allowed herself to think about marriage or having children with anyone but it seemed as natural as the rotation of the planets to do so when she thought of Jeresk.


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

Jyn glanced through the Rebel base information updates on her data pad losing focus as her mind wandered back to the conversation between her and Mothma from the day before. She had left feeling relieved yet tired, it had been ages since she had spoken of Jeresk to anyone, and so thoroughly. Mothma was sensitive to the fact that Jyn had also been betrayed by Jeresk but made it clear that in order to uphold stringent security measures she needed to know every piece of information about him that Jyn could scrap together. Mothma explained that seemingly innocuous bits of information could reveal an important connection to his previous work with the Alliance. It bewildered Jyn to learn that he had been deceiving the Alliance while pretending to be a navigator when she knew him. A memory of her father pierced through her thoughts and she felt stricken with longing for his presence...she imagined that if he had met Jeresk it would of taken one sweep of his calm, unmoving gaze to determine Jeresk was not worthy of his daughters time or attention. Thoughts of paternal protection brought a lump to her throat. She was a survivor and had the fortitude to make it through many hard times, however the security of the Rebel base was allowing her relax. With that ease came a steady stream of thoughts and emotions that been held at bay for far too long. She tried to push away the building dark cloud of dismal thoughts and re-focus on reading her data pad when she heard a masculine voice. In the moment she could not deny that its familiarity brought her comfort and she lifted her head quickly. Cassian smiled softly and sat next to her, he hunched over bringing his hands together in a loose clasp. Jyn found a fleeting comparison of Cassian and Jeresk flash through her mind as she looked at him. There was something much more tangible to Cassian's strength of character that she liked. Cassian radiated an inner fortitude, she believed in a weak moment she could lean into him and he would not let her fall. Cassian turned to look at Jyn,

"I spoke with Mothma, we reviewed your account together...she wanted me to relay to you that due to this newfound information we must watch you closely."

Jyn nodded slowly as she processed his words,

"I understand. I did not expect any less. It's hard to know who to trust until you've seen all their cards laid out..."

Her words trailed off tinged with bitterness as she looked into the distance, her gaze unfocused.

Cassian put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to the moment.

"I did not want this situation to make us seem so cold, though sometimes it is unavoidable. That is why I asked Mothma if I could deliver this information personally."

Jyn's eyebrows rose in surprise and she met his gaze fully.

"We are in a hard line of work, and feelings like hurt and caring too much can interfere...but they cannot be fully ignored or pushed away. I do not want you to have to feel so isolated with this pain in the midst of this background investigation. I know too well what it's like to feel as if there is a huge chasm inside of you, and yet you have nobody you think you should show. Things should not be like that for you here Jyn. I won't let them." A muscle twitched in Cassian's jawline as he looked towards the ground. It seemed to Jyn as if he were weighed down and instinctively she reached to touch his shoulder in comfort. He turned to meet her gaze again and Jyn looked into his eyes. Their golden-brown depths seemed to carry an ancient sadness and Jyn suddenly forgot her own pain as she saw into the well of his own.

Cassian smiled softly "I want you to remember this, do not spend so much time looking around you to uncover your enemies that you look past those who would be your friends. This advice will take you just as far as being vigilant and cunning."

Jyn smiled softly in return her gray eyes filling with affection and appreciation.

Cassian chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"What is it?" said Jyn

"Something K2-SO said, he told me that the statistic likelihood of resolving my own unending hang ups by helping you was not likely to occur, but would probably make me feel better regardless."

Jyn laughed in response; suddenly the comm channels activated the alert for a meeting. Cassian stood up and reached down to take Jyn's hand, helping her up they walked to the meeting together, warmed by the camaraderie they offered to each other.


End file.
